The Harvest Moon
by WALRUSvsUSA
Summary: One Hallows Eve, Kaoru, a young lad in the village, has a strange encounter after a night of tricks. What is going on? (Warning: Legend style of writing, olden times. Not difficult to read, just different.)


Long ago when the moon was smooth and the earth was plentiful and ripe, a sweet boy named Kaoru Hiitachiin was born. He was curious and innocent, but also very mischievous. Every Hallows Eve she would go door to door, dropping things like live rats or insects on their porches, before running for the cold cover of the night as they screamed in disgust and surprise. This was his tradition, and no trick was tolerated twice.

One Hallows Eve, Kaoru had been skimming through the novels and books in a small, quaint library, searching for a thick, interesting book, only to stumble upon a simple, plain ghost story. He smiled, pulling it off the shelf only to head not for a desk and chair, but to where the younger children played and read. "Everyone, please hush, I have found a story to read to you all. Now, seat yourselves and open your thoughts to the story." The children nodded eagerly, shocked by his appearance, and tripped over each other until finally settling into their seats. "Hallows Eve nights and harvest moons have been elegant and exquisite together for centuries, but, the reason behind the icy moon's change on those nights is far more dangerous..."

He watched as they struggled to control their shivers and tears as he told the story of the witch, whose tears cleanse the moon. He watched the children as he told them how the witch abandoned his tears only a few times a year, solely to collect and kill the horrible children. Then, he watched as the children struggled to control their small, shaky hands as his own turned the pages of the story, creepily warning that only the wicked or naughty were taken, and that the children should be careful. He nodded at them, hurrying off. He was surprised by his own sorrow and pity for the witch's story, a sad tale of a sudden miscarriage and confused villagers which resulted in his banishment to the cold, lonely moon.

He shook off the thought, arriving at his old, weathered house. It creaked and groaned, but he smiled as he lightly tapped the splintered wood on his way inside. Walking to his room, he pulled out the contents of his closet, checking over them. Finally, he yanked a black shirt and simple, black jeans with rectangular white designs. He laid it out to wear later, and then moved over to a bucket of black muck and glue. He turned, lowering his short, fiery red hair into the muck, carefully pulling out his sloppy locks to examine them. Cheering quietly at the black hair, he sat, and waited. He waited for hours, each one feeling longer than the next, before he finally placed a hesitant hand to the hair, checking it. She smiled at the dryness, then yanked on the choker, dress and a boring, brown, and bland broom. Slipping out, Kaoru raced into the fun of Hallows Eve.

He pranked and screamed and crushed and tripped, until finally, he fell exhausted. Sleepily making his way to a sweet juniper tree, he picked out twigs and pumpkin from his hair until he jumped up, and lay on the tree's strong limbs. The moon was full and bright, a sweet, soft, and supple shade of honey-orange that reminded his of home. He closed his eyes as the moon's light held his. He fell into a deep, happy sleep, unaware as kind hands gently plucked him from her roost on the rough bark of the juniper tree. He slept as these soft hands placed him on a strange seat, holding him in place. He slept as they soared in the cold sky, not a single hand removed except once, as it waved toward the moon.

He did not wake even as he was placed into his own bed, inside his own home. Then, finally, he woke to the hot tears dripping onto his face, and the cracked sobs of the one creating them. He opened his eyes slowly, confused, looking up to see a wilted, weak man, identical to him in every way. He sat up, moving over to his side. The man held a small, red bundle, and Kaoru hesitantly peeked inside the cold blanket.

A baby was inside, with chocolate brown hair and soft, curved cheeks. Kaoru grimaced, taking the child from the man's arms, placing his smooth finger on the baby girl's ice cold cheeks. "Leave her. Let her have peace. She's too young to go without it, wouldn't you agree?" his eyes widened as he listened to Kaoru's words, until he slowly, cautiously reached out to rub the baby's head in sorrow.

"But… I love her," he whispered, his voice cracking as he spoke in his raspy voice. "I love her so, so much." He bowed his head, the tears slowly beginning to rain down his face again.

"Exactly." Kaoru murmured, pulling the baby away from the doppelganger's hands. Kaoru smiled softly, apologetic, and watched as the woman slowly stepped away from the window sill. He rushed over, watching in surprise as he turned into beautiful white specks of light, each one fluttering off his body until vanishing. Kaoru watched as he disappeared into light, smiling sadly at the moon with longing eyes. Kaoru looked up as well, watching is surprise as the moon turned white and pure again, it's originally smooth, silky body quickly turning beaten and bruised, just as the last specks of light had faded from his body.

Kaoru fell to his wooden floors, looking up at the sorrowful moon. He smiled, looking down to his empty arms. They could have their happiness now, together. But where was Kaoru to go, after the only people he'd ever truly loved had disappeared from this earth?


End file.
